


In Our World

by seishus



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, bluelock, lol just wrote this for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seishus/pseuds/seishus
Summary: ryusei's as unapproachable as ever. but when he's alone with reo, it's like he's an entirely different person.
Relationships: Ryusei Shidou / Mikage Reo, Ryusei Shidou x Mikage Reo, ryureo
Kudos: 30





	In Our World

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this bc i was bored and it's reo day but heyy ryureo fluff ! :D
> 
> dedicated to @RYUSEILUVBOT bc we're ryureo's BACKBONE !!!

"The end." 

Ryusei smirked, wiping his sweat off his sleeve as he walked back to the rooms after winning their second game and getting another member. He could hear the tired cries of the rest of team they just fought, but paid no attention to them. This was Blue Lock -- where only the strong survive. He had no time to pity those who were weaker than him.

"Nice game, Ryusei-san! Gimme five!" A loud voice echoed through the halls as the bald-headed boy appeared in front of Ryusei. 

"Move aside, Chestnut. I'm tired." He walked past Igarashi, bumping him by the shoulder before passing through. When he finally reached the door of his room, he slammed the door behind his back. Instead of hearing the wood slam shut, he heard an annoyed person's huff.

"The fuck? I live here too, you know." The purple-haired boy made an entrance, closing the door much more gently than the former. Ryusei froze after seeing the younger walk past him, straight to the cabinets as he pulled out two towels.

Ryusei was always feared by the people around him. His big, buff physique went with his intense attitude and thirst for thrilling plays, making him a guy people tend to avoid. And he liked it that way. The less people around him, the less people to get annoyed at.

But for some reason, he just couldn't get this cocky heir to look at him the same way.

"You're gonna catch a cold if you let yourself dry." Reo said nonchalantly as he tossed a towel towards Ryusei. Waking him up from his thoughts, he tried to catch it, but instead it fell slowly above his head, covering his view of the younger. He fumbled quickly, blushing as he took the towel and quickly started wiping himself too. This earned a chuckle from the other, but he bit his lip to stop himself from making a sound any further.

"What's so funny, purple bun?" Ryusei tried to speak in his usual clear, low tone as he dried his body. Reo simple shook his head, and gave him a small smile. Ryusei knew that smile. It was the same one Reo always showed him before they entered this insane program.

Like Isagi and Kira, Ryusei and Reo had met outside of Blue Lock. Ryusei was a senior at their school, and was the first person Reo came to learn football from, seeing as he was the star of their school's football team at the time. He remembers the younger walking up to him with his head held high, his aura screaming with confidence and cockiness all at the same time. When he got in front of the older, he looked him directly in the eye and said, "Teach me football."

"I was just thinking... what if the others saw you like this?" The younger smirked arrogantly, pulling on the hair tie holding his hair up and allowing it to fall just right above his shoulders. Ryusei sat down at the foot of his bed, cocking a brow at the younger. "What do you mean 'like this'?"

As Reo opened his mouth to answer him, the door suddenly burst open, revealing a panting Igarashi at the entrance. 

"Hey guys, nice game-- uhm, was I interrupting something?" His excited voice faltered as he received intense glares from the two. Ryusei's cold glare was hard enough to take, but Reo's was just as intimidating. Igarashi let out a dry, awkward laugh as he slowly stepped backward until he was outside.

"Go shower or I'll kick you." Ryusei grumbled as he lay down on his bed, allowing his arms to cover his eyes. Not a second later, the bald headed teen closed the door and ran towards the showers. Reo let out a loud chuckle once Igarashi's footsteps faded away.

"This is exactly what I mean. You're so mean to everyone. It wouldn't hurt to be a tad bit nicer, don't you think?" Reo smiled as he sat at the end of Ryusei's bed. The older sat up once he felt the weight on the mattress so he could face him. 

"I'm not mean to you, am I?" Ryusei pouted, which took the younger by surprise. _He's so adorable, god._ His thoughts were all over the place as he gulped and looked away. As Ryusei was about to say something, Reo cut him off as he stood up and threw another towel in his face. 

"Whatever. Get up, we need to go shower, too." Reo quickly spoke as he walked out the door, leaving a smirking Ryusei behind him.

"Wait for me, my little purple bun!" He called out, knowing how hard the younger was blushing right now as he scurried down the halls.

\---

After showering, they both headed back to their room. Igarashi said he'd be practicing with the new members, leaving the two alone once again. 

As much as Reo hated to admit it, he liked these quiet times with Ryusei in private the most. Outside the four corners of this room, they had to be a completely different person and fight for the same goal. Ryusei had this untouchable aura around him, like he was always looking for a fight. He's not that good with people, Reo knew that particularly well. He had a hell of a time trying to see what was beyond those giant walls of his. But it was all worth it.

 _He was worth it._

"Hey Ryu, can you help me dry my hair?" Reo softly asked, giving the platinum-haired boy the best puppy-eyes he could muster as he held out his towel and blower. Ryusei grumbled, but took it from him anyway, earning a grin from the younger. "Thank you!" He chirped as he turned around, his back facing the older.

Ryu hummed a low tune as he gently massaged Reo's head with the towel. The younger bit back a smile. If anyone saw him right now, they wouldn't believe it. Reo loved the fact that Ryusei had a soft spot for him -- and him only. He was such a different person when they were alone together. He smiled more, and his eyes seemed like they glowed brighter each second. His voice would soften, as if he was speaking with a child. And he _loved_ skinship. That came as a surprise to Reo the first time they held hands. It came so easy to him, and he enjoyed every moment of it.

They like each other. They know that much. But after talking about it, they promised they'd make it official after going through Blue Lock. This was so they wouldn't hold back in case they had to go against each other. 

"Reo..." Ryu uttered in a soft voice, so soft he barely caught it, but it was enough to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"You smell so nice." He felt Ryusei's hands drop behind him, and Reo just froze in place as he repeated in his mind what he just heard.

"W-what?" He stammered, slowly looking back at the older who was resting his hands behind him for support, calmly staring at the younger.

Ryusei leaned forward quickly, and rest his head just above Reo's.

"You smell like flowers. Lilacs, I think?" He mumbled, his voice louder with his face so close to the other's. Reo was feeling hot now, so he covered his face with his hands to hide the blush that couldn't help but spread all over his milky white skin. 

"Dumbass, how do you know what lilacs smell like?" Reo tried to turn his back against him, but Ryusei placed his hands on his shoulders, giving him shivers as he felt the older's warm touch. He couldn't look anywhere besides at him, with a snarky smirk plastered all over his face. 

"Why? Are you embarrassed? That's so cute," The silver-haired boy let out a soft chuckle escape from his lips, which Reo was trying so hard not to stare at. 

"Shut up." The younger pulled away, taking the towel with him as he tried to dry his hair once more. He was biting on his lip, trying to suppress the smile that was itching to spread on his face. Ryusei just had a way of making him feel... different. He loved it. He hated it. It made him go crazy. 

He heard the bed creak, and he turned around to find the older sleeping on his bed. He huffed as he stomped towards him, pulling at his feet or at his clothes so he would get up.

"Hey, go sleep on your bed!" Reo let out a frustrated sigh as he stood with his hands on his waist. Ryusei opened one eye, and stuck his tongue out at the other before going back to sleep and ignoring his words.

Reo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, stopping himself from getting annoyed at the boy he liked. All of a sudden, he felt a strong tug at his wrist, and he was falling. 

"Hey--!" Ryusei had pulled his hand, making him fall right beside the older. Ryu smirked and snaked his arms around Reo's waist, and Reo froze.

_Oh my god, we're cuddling._

"Ryu, are you insane? What if someone comes in?" Reo whispered frantically, his face only a few centimetre away from the other's. Ryu's eyes fluttered open, his sterling blue orbs staring directly at Reo. Then, his pink lips formed into a cocky smirk.

"Don't worry, it's locked."

Ryusei laughed as Reo let out an exasperated sigh, but the younger only smiled and inched closer to him, closing the gap between their bodies. 

"I guess I could stay like this for a few hours."


End file.
